It Started With A (Game) Bang
by FredWeasleyFan1302
Summary: What happens if the members of the Smosh family start falling for each other before they were pitted against each other in the Smosh Summer Games
1. Summer Begins

This is my first Marhinki story and first time writing something not based on fiction so sorry if it's horrible. Takes place during Smosh Summer Games

I do not own Smosh, it would be cool if I did

 _ **It started with a (Game)Bang: A Marhinki story**_

Chapter: Summer Begins

 **Third Person POV**

13 people stood in a small group huddled together on the beach with exicted looks on each of their faces which could mean only one thing ...

"Smosh Summer Games!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yes it's finally here, the summer games are about to happen right here at the beach" Ian started

"Me and Ian will pick people to be on each of our teams as we compete for the Smosh Summer Games trophy" Anthony finished

"So shall we get down to picking the teams Anthony?"

"Certainly Ian, you go first?"

"Hnmm, because of my love for Iancorn i'm going to have to pick Lasercorn"

Lasercorn pratically threw himself at Ian smiling and laughing brightly.

"Yes i knew you'd pick me first, #Iancorn4life!" He shouted while pulling on an orange t-shirt with the words _Jiggle Physics_ printed on it.

"In that case I'm going to have to go with the rival of Lasercorn, Sohinki!" Anthony replied

Matt Sohinki danced his way over to wear Anthony was standing and threw a green Bananaramas t-shirt.

"Then I'll guess I'll pick, Olivia!" Ian shouted

"Wes!"

"Shayne!"

"Courtney!"

"Keith!"

"Noah!"

"Flitz!"

Now only two remained, Mari Takahashi and Joshua Ovenshire.

"Since this is a competition of sports and video games, Joven!" Ian said

Joven looked up brightly and was about to run at Ian when he continued.

"I'm not picking you. Mari!"

Mari bounced over to Ian and joined her fellow teammates.

"Well then I'll pick Joven!"Anthony shouted happily.

"So now we have our teams it's off to the first game!" They revealed in unison

 **Sohinki's POV**

Godammit! Why couldnt Ian just fucking pick Joven? Now it's gonna be harder for me to tell Mari how I feel, since we're on opposite teams! It's like they hate me or something.

 **Shayne's POV**

Yes! Now's my chance to impress Courtney! The only problem is were on opposite teams.

 **Mari's POV**

Great! I was gonna try and get close (well closer) to Matt but that's been taken away from me. He probably can't wait to try and beat again!

 **Lasercorns POV**

Yes! I'm on Ian's team, now Iancorn can be a thing!

 **Noah's POV**

No, Olivia!

 **Olivia's POV**

No, Noah!

Oh Dear it looks like they each will be fighting individual battles throughout

Please, review


	2. The Moment

Previously:

Teams were picked, Mari and Sohinki were separated

On with the show

 _ **Chapter 2: The Moment**_

 **Sohinki's POV**

The first completion that the two teams would face off in was the Joust. Basically it's one v one and you each have giant foam Joust sticks that you use to knock each other off their podiums. Shayne beat Noah easily and flashed a smile Courtney's way, obviously trying to impress her. Ian got too happy when Lasercorn made Wes tumble over backwards and pulled him into a hug (which I swear Lasercorn blushed at). Now it's my turn and I am paired with ...

"Mari!" Ian and Anthony shouted at once

My jaw dropped open, how did they expect me to attack her?!

 **Mari's POV**

What?! I'm against Matt how could this be? Are they trying to punish me? What did I do to deserve this?

I made my way to the podium adjacent to my teammates, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing furiously. I was armed with a pink Joust stick while Matt was armed with a blue one and before I knew it, the match had begun.

Matt brought his stick gently into my hips knocking me sideways. I fell almost immediately as I was too distracted to notice anything.

When I climbed back up I lost myself in Matt's puppy dog brown eyes, which were open wide as if to say _Oh my god, Mari are you ok?_ I lost myself so much that my sense of balance seemed to slowly slip away and I found myself crashing into Matt knocking us both backwards.

 **Sohinki's POV**

I looked up and found Mari lying on top of me which was unexpected. "Are you okay?" I whispered

"Yes" she whispered back interlacing fingers with mine.

What do I do? I've never been in a situation like this! I did the only thing that crossed my mind, I tilted my head slightly and kissed her gently on the lips. Before I knew she was kissing me back.

She loved me too!

 **Mari's POV**

He loves me! He loves me! He loves me!

This is my first time writing anything romantic almost me know how it went.

Next chapter will be Iancorn with hints of Marhinki and Nolivia


	3. Iancorn Begins

Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school work.

Previously

Teams were chosen

Marhinki were separated

Marhinki kissed after being paired in Joust

 _ **Chapter 3: Iancorn Begins**_

 **Lasercorn's POV**

"Marhinki is real!" I yelled at the top of my voice, forcing them to break apart abruptly and blush furiously.

"Well now that that's over, its time for Courtney vs Olivia!" Ian shouted.

It was the that I noticed, Ian was getting closer and closer to me with every word.

What was happening?

For the next hour or so it went on with our team (Jiggle Physics) winning every jousting match. The cameras turned off and we made our way back to where we were staying.

Luckily for me my room was directly adjacent to Ian's, time to make my move.

 **Ian's POV**

Well THAT didn't work! All throughout that game I was trying to get close to Lasercorn and make him notice me. I even hugged him for god's sake!

I'm starting to think Iancorn will never truly be a thing.

I propped myself up against the headboard of my king sized and started playing on my phone. All of a sudden I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in" I called

"Hey," Lasercorn started walking sheepishly over the threshold "I wanted to ask you something"

I placed my phone face down on the table beside me and looked up at him. "Sure, what is it?"

"I..I was w..wondering if you wanted to make Iancorn a th...thing?"

"What?!" I asked in disbelief, did this mean he loved me back.

"I knew it, you dont love me it was stupid of me to ask i'm sorry I'll just leave"

I stood up, kicking off the bed covers and walked towards him. I hesitated abit before closing the distance between us. I gently pressed my lips against his and was pleased when he did the same.

He. Loved. Me.

 **Lasercorn's POV**

This is the happiest day of my life! The man who I love, loves me back!

A bit short tbh

Which ship should I add in

Anthonyshire?

Kalelthony?

Or

Olivney?


	4. Truth Or Dare

_Previously_

 _Teams Were Chosen_

 _Marhinki (and just about all the ships) were separated_

 _Marhinki kisses in joust_

 _Iancorn kissed_

 _Now on with the show_

 **Chapter 4 - Truth Or Dare**

 **Courtney's POV**

We all crammed into one rather spacious pool, that we had set up on the beach, to film our next Squad Vlogs.

"Hey guys!" I spoke cheerfully to the camera, "we're taking a break from all the Smosh Summer Games craziness to bring you some Truth or Dare"

"That's right, a couple of days ago we asked you guys on Twitter to put forward some questions and dares that we could include on this video," Olivia continued "and honestly the response was overwhelming"

"Enough talk!" Lasercorn jokingly snapped, slightly startling me, "Let's get to playing"

It was a common joke that Lasercorn was a psychopath, so none of us even attempted to argue.

"So, who wants to go first?" I asked innocently, praying they wouldn't make me do it.

"How about Ian and Anthony rock-paper-scissors for it and the loser picks out of there team?" Noah offered.

"Alright, let's do it" They both replied.

It was a clean sweep victory for Ian, easily winning the two rounds. Anthony scanned the group of people sitting around, trying to zero in on a defenceless target. For a couple of seconds his eyes hovered over me, igniting butterflies in my stomach.

"Sohinki!" He cried, sending a wave of relief over me.

"Truth Or Dare?" We all shouted

"Truth"

Joven scanned his phone trying to find the perfect question. After 30 seconds of searching, his eyes lit up and an evil laughter escaped him. He cleared his throat and read aloud

"Does the kiss during Epic Joust of Death mean that Marhinki is officially a thing?"

All of our eyes turned to him and his cheeks turned the most unnatural shade of red I've ever seen on a person.

"Uh...uh...I don't ... I mean I think ... i guess?" He looked at Mari for reassurance, who nodded excitedly and pulled him into a deep kiss.

It was then that we all realised that he had his arm around her this whole time.

Throughout the next 20 mins, all sorts of revelations had come to light (I don't think anyone was brave enough to pick dare): Ian had kissed Lasercorn, Noah had a crush on Olivia, Joven thinks Mari is the sexiest in Smosh, Keith is bisexual and Shayne thinks Keith is ugly

Finally, it got around to me.

"Courtney, Truth or Dare?" Shayne bellowed.

"Dare" I answered defiantly.

Shayne's eyes lit up as he read this one,

"Make out with a player sitting next to you"

To my right was Shayne and to my left was Olivia. This was not going to be an easy decision. Shayne was someone I had had a crush on ever since I saw him and, honestly, I think it's becoming love. On the other hand, Olivia was the person I adored, she made me feel safe and (once or twice) she has appeared in some "confusing" dreams. It was a hard decision, but to me the choice was clear.

I turned ...

 **Shayne's POV**

When I read the dare that Courtney had to perform, my heart skipped a beat. Sitting on her immediate right for this was the perfect opportunity for me to strike. For the short while I had known her, my feelings had developed and developed to the the point where I don't understand them anymore. I could see the fire in here eyes as she made her decision: Lust. Slowly, she turned ... to the left. My heart sank. I looked away instinctively but forced myself to turn back in order to keep up appearances. That was a mistake. My vision went red as soon as I saw how much both Courtney and Olivia were enjoying this, as if it were some regular occurrence. In a futile attempt to douse my anger, I turned away and caught a glimpse of Noah, the poor kid looked like he was going to be sick. I don't even remember to outdo being called but when I looked up again, the cameras were off and everyone was laughing.

 **Olivia's POV**

"Wow!" was all I could say when Courtney reluctantly pulled away from me. Her lips tasted incredibly sweet and kinda juicy, like cherries or strawberries. I could feel myself blushing profusely, and I didn't care. I loved every moment of what just happened, I was in heaven when her tongue entered my mouth.

I wonder whether Courtney felt the same thing. Of course, I still loved Noah but for now, I think I'll 'bat for the other team'. I walked back to my room with a huge grin plastered on my face, collapsed on my bed and began reliving the moment over and over again while listening to All Time Low's "Backseat Serenade".

My final thought before drifting to sleep was "this is gonna be a good summer"

AN: Hey, sorry it's been a while. Things have been crazy with finishing exams among other stuff. I will try to update others but I figured this should take priority now. I may add Boze and Damien when we move past SSG, but who should I pair them with. NO SHAMIEN! I have other plans for Shayne. Bye!


End file.
